An FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit)-integrated gasket has been known. The FPC-integrated gasket has a seal structure for sealing a through hole provided in a housing of an electronic apparatus such as portable terminal.
Patent Document 1 discloses in FIGS. 1 to 3 an FPC-integrated gasket integrated with an FPC (30) and formed in the shape of a grommet. The FPC-integrated gasket (1) includes a pair of gaskets (10) formed of a rubber-like elastic body. At an end of each gasket (10), a protrusion (50) for sealing a through hole (3) of a housing (2) is provided. The protrusion (50) has a tapered surface (53) tapering toward an end face (54) from a face (52) with a cross sectional area larger in diameter than the through hole (3) of the housing (2).
In this FPC-integrated gasket (1), the protrusion (50) is tightly fit with an end of the through hole (3) and thus water is prevented from entering the housing (2). Namely, a pair of gaskets (10) is used to waterproof two housings (2) while electric signals can be transmitted and received between respective circuits in the housings (2).